


Cubsitting

by Revasnaslan



Series: Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, M/M, Soft Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revasnaslan/pseuds/Revasnaslan
Summary: Kolivan and Zarkon have different methods for dealing with unruly cubs.





	Cubsitting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my tumblr! I asked for a pairing and 1 sentence and then I'd write the next five! :3

“Kit, get down. _Now_ ,” Kolivan said as a warning. The cub they had been watching for the afternoon had somehow ended up on top of a bookshelf, and was peering down at Kolivan with curious, wide eyes.

Zarkon was watching from across the room, ears twitching in amusement. “Kolivan, you should try asking nicely,” he said easily, standing to cross the room and stand beside his bondmate.

“I _did_ ask nicely,” Kolivan retorted, seeming extremely irritated by the cub’s insistence on staying on their perch. “I just don’t want them to fall.”

A soft hum left Zarkon as he raised his hand, trying to reach for the cub, only to receive a soft hiss of irritation in return. “None of that,” he scolded. “If you come down, I’ll give you some sweets.” Immediately, the cub’s demeanor completely changed, and they visibly perked up. Without Zarkon having to say another word, the cub clung to his arm and allowed him to gently lower them to the ground.

Zarkon shot a triumphant smile in Kolivan’s direction. “See? Easy.”

Kolivan, however, looked unimpressed. “You bribed them.”

“Maybe so,” Zarkon agreed. “But it got them down, didn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [revasnaslan](http://revasnaslan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
